


Something Important

by CheckersPalace



Series: Plotful Texting ft Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, F/F, F/M, I thought this entire series would be crack, M/M, Texting, it isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersPalace/pseuds/CheckersPalace
Summary: Texting Shenanigans ft Natasha, Tony, & Clint + Pepper!Hawkass:nat wat do i sayy caus like i tony legit likes meHawkass:futz m so fucking drunkimacat:you tell him the truth





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is awkward. So um, wellp. I was writing this out and I hit 'post' by accident. But I pressed back really quickly so I thought it didn't post becaus this was still in my drafts...but 23 people have already read the unfinished version! Aughhhhhh. So..I deleted it and now here we are, with a new title cause the other 1 didn't fit
> 
> This is between #IronManWritesFantic and Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog because there's a huge time gap between them...and because I want IronHawk with a healthy dose of angst

**salt and PEPPER:** so... Clint and tony

 **imacat:** it's kinda weird but I ship it

 **salt and PEPPER:** haha yeah its weird but im happy for them

 **imacat:** youre upset that tony hadnt talked to you abt it

 **salt and PEPPER:** it sounds petty when you say it like that

 **imacat:** you gotta admit its funny tho. My bffl getting together with your bffl and we're together

 **salt and PEPPER:** now I can't call it a polytriangle tho. I thought it was cute. Now it's a... ??????

 **imacat:** were special rhombuses

 **salt and PEPPER:** ...

 **imacat:** no??

 **salt and PEPPER:** I like it:)

 **imacat:** :D

 

 **salt and PEPPER:** you hurt him you deal with me

 **Hawkass:** ...

 **salt and PEPPER:** Clint

 **Hawkass:** aw thats so sweet. Thx peppy pep<3

 **salt and PEPPER:** Where's Clint?

 **Hawkass:** showering, i wouldve joined but clint insisted. We're taking it slow-ish. Hes so cute

 **salt and PEPPER:** if youre sure..

 **Hawkass:** i am, i totally am. Pep, i cant even begin to tell you how cute he is

 **salt and PEPPER:** aw, tell me ALL the details another time. Meeting soon

 **Hawkass:** of course. Who else would I talk relationship shit if not you??

 **salt and PEPPER:** rhodey?

 **Hawkass:** i meant all the parts like. The romantic parts. And the sexy parts and the...wow ok rhodey doesn't really hear about anything

 **salt and PEPPER:** important meeting!!! I love you!!! Ttyl

 **salt and PEPPER:** Im coming by later for paperwork youre gonna sign!

 **Hawkass:** damn

 

 **imacat:** Tony

 **Iron ore:** I'll be the best boyfriend ever I promise. Pinky swear

 **Iron ore:** I think it's scarier when you don't reply tbh

 

 **imacat:** talk to Tony

 ** ~~~~Hawkass:** about what?

 **imacat:** you know what

 

 **Iron ore:** natasha is scary af

 **Hawkass:** haha yeah but pepper is too when she corners you in person (but when isn't she scary tbh)

 **Iron ore:** Natasha and pep are fucking Perfect for each other

 **Hawkass:** too true

 

 **Iron ore:** hey princess*

 **Iron ore:** I just wanted to say that well

 **Iron ore:** I just wanted to say that I think you're amazing in and out of bed and that

 **Iron ore:** I'm so glad that we're together now? Like?? God, I've honestly liked you for some time now

 **Iron ore:** this is so cheesy but it's how i feel??? Uhm yeah

 **Iron ore:** you don't have to respond. I just wanted you to know:))

 

 **Hawkass:** nat wat do i sayy caus like i tony legit likes me

 **Hawkeye:** futz m so fucking drunk

 **imacat:** you tell him the truth

 **imacat:** no matter how hard it is

 **imacat:** tony deserves to know and it wouldn't be fair to him

 **imacat:** for now, sleep and then think about it

 **imacat:** take care of yourself

 **imacat:** I love you

 

 **Hawkass:** tony...I need to tell you something important

 **Iron ore:** I'm listening, sweet cheeks. Whats up??

 **Hawkass:** im aromatic...

 **Hawkass:** which means that I...i don't feel romantic attraction. For anybody

**Iron ore:**

**Hawkass:** tony?

 **Hawkass:** ill leave you alone 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of hate myself now and I kind of want to bawl my eyes out (obviously it does get better as seen in DHSAB but for now, ANGST)
> 
> *tony refers to clint as 'princess' and it felt too long for him to say 'princess merida'...also I thought it was cute so sue me
> 
> I figured out a posting schedule! Twice a week for this texting universe and once a week for ILWOAMS.
> 
> Tell me what you think of this new development! Also, you can read the full story of my fail on [tumblr](https://checkerspalace.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
